


we're going down

by jeonginsun (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Voyeurism, at least somehow, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeonginsun
Summary: yohan doesn't know what happened, but he found himself at his desk around the window of 5:30 to 6:30, subconsciously searching for the hot guy who makes deliveries.





	we're going down

yohan sits on his swivel chair facing the window, lazily turning himself around and around when out of the corner of his eye, he sees the man. he's there again, probably making morning deliveries again, large hands drumming against the bakery van's steering wheel, waiting for his co worker to return. considering the other guy was stuck in deep conversation with the customer a few doors away, the man reaches over, his polo (which is at least two sizes too small on him) riding up ever so slightly, flashing a pale glance at his incredibly well-defined abdomen (maybe i'll do my washing on them), leaving yohan to bite his lip in frustration.

the man rolls up the tinted van window and returns to his seat. his calloused fingers tug at the zipper of his trousers, pausing to look at the co worker once more before unzipping his trousers and pulling out his semi-hardened dick, already glistening with precum. he begins to stroke. stroking his member until it's 15 shades pinker. bangs stuck to his forehead, half-gasping for air,

looking up. 

yohan freezes, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, ears suddenly burning with what's unmistakably embarrassment. he continues, and yohan isn't sure whether or not the man is looking at him anymore, eyes covered by those god-damned bangs. his hand is off now, replaced by his index finger and thumb making a ring around the tip, painstakingly followed by the rest of his fingers, gripping his member hard enough so that he's practically  milking  himself, tugging at it so he climaxes, most of it reaching the dashboard. 

the man looks precariously around the van, finding a mini pack of kleenex tissues and wiping off the mess he's made. tucking his dick back into his boxers and zipping his trousers up, he welcomes his co worker. 

"hey- uh seungwoo? you have a little something on your lip." said man turns around, tilting his head up so that he's unmistakably baring holes into yohan's pupils. taking his thumb, he wipes off the last bit of cum and licks it off in one go.

the van drives off, and yohan lets out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. looking down, he gulps at the tent formed on his sweatpants. sighing the biggest sigh of his  life , he gets up and makes a beeline for the shower, thinking about whether or not he should dig his grave right then and there.

yohan's mind keeps flashing back to that one wednesday morning, as if he were a broken record, just began... spacing out in some way. forgetting completely what he was doing, what he was meant to be doing. in some sort of way.

now, if you asked yohan upfront, if you had some way of knowing about his voyeur tendencies, if his mind was glued to that one incident, he would deny that for sure. of course his pride should be in check, but getting caught? he doesn't want to admit that to himself. 

"mr. kim? are you okay?" a small voice goads him out of his thoughts, all attention focusing on the boy standing meekly in front of him. little hyeongjun, on the threshold of his teenage years, was the boy he taught literature to on weekends where he found himself with an ounce of extra time. to help distract him, he thought, but that clearly was taking his toll on hyeongjun too.

"we've been here for 4 hours sir, is there anything i need to improve on?" he says, running his hand through his mussed hair. yohan collects himself and takes his red pen, circling a certain sector of his homework.

"this part right here, it says that the boy feels unworthy when he can't confess to the girl. why is it in all of your stories that they have a need to confess?" he says, albeit a little harshly.

hyeongjun shrugs and pouts his lips a little, "isn't that the point? of having a crush, i mean,"

"that isn't the point. the moment you have a crush, it's your decision whether or not you confess. some people just like watching from afar, and keep the crush to themselves," yohan retaliates, tapping his pen on hyeongjun's book.

"but won't that hurt you in the end?" the younger raises an eyebrow, making a move to say more but is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"that's probably my mum, see you next sunday!" he kicks his shoes on and gives a curt wave, fishing out a stack of bills and sticking it on yohan's desk. hyeongjun rushes out and closes the door, leaving a successful click.

yohan gets up and stalks to his bed, flopping on it and thinking carefully about what the younger of the two had said.

he was right, in all of his glory. heck, even hyunbin from three doors down had someone he could call his, and he hasn't even left highschool yet. it was a little sad, knowing that he has never had a good amount of knowledge on love, holing himself up at home and nose buried in books. yohan turns himself onto his pillow and sleeps - if seungwoo is going to cloud his thoughts any longer, he won't be able to study tonight.

yohan's taken to visiting the café further down the road, as it has a far more homely welcome than any of the regular chain stores that serve him sugar in a cup. he stirs the ice remaining in his glass from the iced tea he'd ordered earlier, deciding to order another serving. set on speedwalking to the counter, he gets up, his shoelace getting caught in one of the chair legs and ungraciously falling flat on his face. 

pain sears through his legs (but he won't admit it, he can't lose his street cred like that) even so, he still tries to push himself up, before he notices a hand offered to him with, strangely, blotchy vision.

"agh- crap, my contacts are missing," he whispers to no one in particular, searching for them, rushing. the hand doesn't move, and shakes in front of him. 

"they're right here. do you have contact solution or would you like to borrow mine?" his saviour asks, flashing an unwavering smile. yohan clambers to his feet, taking the contacts and looking for contact solution in his bag. when his search turns out empty, he turns back to the waiter and smiles nervously.

"just wait here, i'll be back in a bit." the waiter says, jogging to the cloakroom. 

yohan takes this chance to look around the backroom, from the messy desk to the bulletin board with notices, cheesy internet quotes and more, and more. pictures of the staff members litter the board too, and yohan moves closer to the board to examine them. he sifts through them, subconsciously looking for the waiter's picture, but the search comes out fruitless.

a finger coming out from yohan's left then points to a picture that's seemingly fallen down, tucked into the border of the board. yohan moves to pick it up and looks at it, only to see a familiar set of bangs and soft, jet straight hair staring back at him. 

yohan looks back at the waiter and sees a pair of wiggling eyebrows, seemingly mocking him, returning to his hands, which held out yohan's contact case. 

without a trace of a thought, he grabs the contacts and runs, runs out of the store and just- away from the flood of emotions threatening to prickle his skin. he reaches his apartment not breaking a sweat ,  thank you taekwondo , and sits down in his living room. his roommate comes out of his room, mumbling a fresh-from-sleep "what time is it" and plops down next to yohan. yohan, in turn, looks at him carefully and gestures for him to move over. byungchan with his doe eyes posing as pools of honey stated otherwise, and proceeded to shuffle closer to yohan, burying his head in his shoulder. they stay like that for a few moments, until byungchan lets out an indignant squawk and moves further away.

"what's wrong? you usually never go down without a fight," he says, slowly adjusting the airpods in his ear. 

yohan parades the idea of actually telling byungchan about what had happened over the past few weeks in his head, but stops himself completely. i mean, staring at the guy who delivers bread and cakes daily on his street isn't voyeurism, watching him jack off isn't voyeurism and wanting to catch him in the act again isn't voyeurism, or anything. it isn't voyeurism at ALL. 

"nothing much, what about you?" he asks with genuine interest. 

byungchan's eyes light up for a millisecond and begins to drag him into conversation. 

"...and that's when kookheon decided to go up to the ta of journalism and deadass. just tied his bangs up into a little ponytail! it was so cute and-"

"wait, what's his name again?" yohan inquires.

"kookheon? come on, he's like, my best friend-"

"no, no, no the hot ta you keep talking about,"

byungchan's eyes dart around the room as if searching for his answer.

"uhh- i think his name was seungyoun? i'm not sure, let me ask kookheon," he clarifies, adjusting the airpods in his ears.

"hey uh, kookheon? what's the ta in your majors name? the one who had the weird bangs?" 

"han seungwoo? byungchan, he's literally the hottest guy in the whole university! 'cause he's so mysterious no one really knows what he's like, apparently," 

"han seung-woo," byungchan mouths to yohan, who begins to curl up on himself. 

"byungchan, put me on speaker, i need to ask yohan something,"  says kookheon.

"alrightie," byungchan replies, putting him on speaker and leaving his phone on the table. 

"do you still have the revision cards we need for the next lesson in journalism?"

"yeah, i think so. wait, let me check my bag." yohan strides over to his desk and looks underneath it, only to find that his bag was indeed, not there. he mumbles a faint "that's weird," while rummaging through his stuff, ears perking as byungchan begins to speak about the ta again. 

"uhh- kookheon? i think i left my stuff in the café i went to earlier, do you mind if i get it later?" yohan spits out, a tinge of regret coating his words.

"sure, at the latest i would like them by 10pm, thanks a lot," 

yohan checks the clock on the wall, seeing that it's only 8pm and sighs, kicking his shoes on and leaving.

the café looks starkly empty, with no staff on the till or any customers sitting down, save for someone who had fallen asleep on what was presumably their work. yohan cranes his neck to look carefully at the desk he was sitting on earlier, to find that his stuff had been cleared already.

squinting his eyes at the opening times, he was sure that the place hadn't closed yet, and began to walk to the till, tiptoeing to see if any of the staff are in the back. looking around him, he manoeuvres himself around the till, knocking lightly on the back door, finding that it was open, and that a certain  noise  was making it's way toward him.

a noise grew more audible and more lewd by the second, and yohan became anxious. anxious thay he would get caught, anxious that the person would hold it against him. opening his eyes, he could see seungwoo sitting with his back arched against the swivel chair, his bare legs facing the bulletin board, spread wide out for the world (or just yohan, at that moment) to see. even when he does notice yohan at the door, his expression doesn't change, his eyes glassy and unfocused, tears of pleasure streaming down his reddened cheeks. the pad of his two fingers were circling his hole, dipping in and out as if testing the waters. 

as yohan finally finds his bag, he takes exactly four steps to it, turns 180° and tries to return to the door, before being stopped by seungwoo's leg.

"i saw you. last wednesday, when i was making deliveries. never pegged the hot guy in my journalism class to be a stalker," seungwoo says, eyes glistening in mirth. 

"i'm not a stalker," yohan says, eyes fixated on the ground, "you're the one who decided to cure his morning wood outside for everyone to see!" he retaliates, voice wavering slightly. 

"true enough, i never drive the van. i only drove on that day so that you'd see me clearly," he pops a third finger in and shudders, "i've been trying to get your attention all this time." he clarifies, smiling when yohan looks back at him in shock.

he points to himself, "me? what would you want with me? i'm the biggest loser in our class," yohan squeaks out, fiddling with his fingers.

"let's just say i fell in love with you at first sight," yohan's eyes widen, "and that this may be a bit backwards but i can clearly see that you're hard, so i want to know if you could, like, fuck me right now," seungwoo says in one breath, shuddering when he inhales once more.

yohan is a good guy. yohan is a good person. yohan respects women. yohan is a good guy who loves god just as much as god loves him, but gods really testing him right now. some insane part of yohan's mind goes "fuck it," and decides to go closer, taking his cock out of his sweatpants in one swift move and stroking it a couple times, before quickly inserting it into seungwoo.

"agh- i thought you said you were ready," yohan grunts, "you're tight," 

"i am! it's just, been a while," he replies, head thrown back in ecstasy.

yohan decides to go slow, making the best of the control he has over the situation. he speeds up and slows down, keeping his pace irregular, not quite giving seungwoo what he wants. he wants him to beg, to be at his mercy, to be willing to take his orders. seeing that seungwoo was clearly not giving up and holding a fist to his mouth in order to muffle his sounds, yohan stops, pulls out and grabs seungwoo by the shoulders before pinning him to the table, fucking him hard and fast and dirty, watching him hungrily with half lidded eyes, drinking in the sight of someone as composed as his journalism ta, in submission to him. yohan's never felt this powerful in his life before, and he likes it.

"yohan-ah, i'm gonna-" seungwoo grits out, before spilling onto his stomach, and yohan follows soon after, his legs buckling under his release.

once they clean up, yohan walks home, seungwoo trailing by his side. he finds out that apparently, seungwoo had this all planned out, knowing that yohan would've needed his revision cards by then to be able to submit his project. he also learns that apparently seungwoo had also gotten information on how he had liked his sex, his partner and his kinks from a certain someone - after three failed attempts, yohan hadn't been able to find out.

"so," seungwoo asks with a raised eyebrow, "has this brought us closer somehow?" bumping into yohan's side. 

yohan's answers with a straight and curt, "no," but after seeing seungwoo's face drop, he stops walking.

"i'm just joking. i think i like you a little more now," he says, looking downwards, "is there any point in time in which we can meet? for a date, of course," yohan asks, a smile beginning to adorn his features. he hears exactly two steps coming towards him before he feels a pair of lips on his cheek, leaving as quick as they got there.

yohan looks up to see seungwoo smiling, running a hand through his hair, allowing yohan to see his eyes properly for the first time in a while. 

"same time next week?" seungwoo asks, hands folding behind his back. before yohan can answer, he's interrupted by a shouting voice.

"uh- you guys?! stop being lovebirds and get up here! we all know you got dicked, so stop dilly-dallying and come so we can start movie night!" byungchan shouts from the window along with kookheon, who merely bellows, "PERIODT!" 

seungwoo and yohan both look at each other, smiling and starting to laugh, before yohan says,

"last one there is a rotten egg!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhh, thanks for reading this mess!! comment down below if you want any other fics and maybe i'll write it!!


End file.
